The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to network security and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for user authentication.
Authentication is a mechanism for confirming that the quality or an aspect of a single piece of data which is claimed to be true by an entity is indeed confirmed. Authentication for example might involve confirming the identity of a person. This may be achieved by authenticating the person's identity documents. Another example is verifying the authenticity of a website by using a digital certificate. Authentication in general involves verifying the validity of at least one form of identification. Factors of authentication are the means to ensure that the person or item are really who they claim they are. There are three factors that are the basis of an authentication process: i. something the user knows; ii. Something the user has; and iii. something the user is. Authentication process such as for the determination of a person's identity is verified by a range of elements of combinations of these factors. Once identity is verified, the user may perform authorized actions—for example, performing a transaction (Financial transaction), signing a document, share data with other parties and the like. To obtain maximal levels of security, all three factors should be verified.
Systems and methods for authentication of users are sought.